Our Little Secret
by Msamazingunicorn
Summary: Damon and Elena have secretly become a couple. They plan on breaking the news to Stefan easily. What happens when someone finds out? Will that person tell anyone? Set after season 2 episode 22


**Chapter 1.**

***The Gilbert Kitchen***

Elena started walking to the cupboard with the popcorn in it as Damon walked up behind her. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his rock hard body. Elena started turning around to see Damon's sexy ocean blue eyes looking at her.

Elena jumped away from his grasp. She looked over toward the living room to make sure no one was looking, pushed Damon toward the fridge and out of sight and whispered, "Damon, I swear to God if you reveal our little secret and ruin my relationship with Stefan I will kill you. I know who I love Damon. I just want to let Stefan down both owe him that much seeing as he gave himself to Klaus for you to be cured of the wolf bite." She gave him a grin and continued. "And in repayment you take his sexy Gilbert girlfreind."

He chuckled, "You are just as much apart of that as I am."

She placed her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on Damon's lips. It didn't take Damon long to begin kissing Elena back. But before things could get more intense she ripped away from the kiss leaving Damon standing infront of the fridge pouting and disappointed.

She winked and chuckled at Damon as she walked into the living room where Jeremy, Bonnie and Alaric sat on the couch. Alaric looked over at Elena and chuckled alittle, "What did you do in the kitchen that you didn't actually bring popcorn."

"Oh yeah, sorry I'll go make some." Elena walked back into the now Damon free kitchen. She went to the counter that the popcorn was in and grabbed a pack. She popped it into the microwave, pressed two minutes.

She heard the doorbell ring and quickly walked over to see who it was and she saw the all too cocky Damon standing there grining. "Hello Elena,"

Before Damon could even atempt to kiss her she turned around and started walking to the kitchen, "I have to get the popcorn." Damon nodded and went to sit beside Alaric on the couch. As Elena was walking toward the kitchen she looked back at Damon to see he was looking at her. When Elena got into the kitchen she grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and then put it into a big blue bowl. She sighed and walked back. She took her seat next to Bonnie on the opposite side of the couch from Damon.

She put the popcorn on the table and grabbed a hand full for herself. "Dig in guys."

As they all watched Twilight Damon and Elena shared continuous looks but, thankfully no one else had noticed the lust in their eyes. As the end credits rolled in Elena got up to put the disk in the case.

"Well, thanks Elena," she started while looking down at her phone for the time. 12:38am. "I'm gonna go guys." She walked over gave Elena a hug and looked down at Jeremy.

Jeremy walked over to Bonnie kissing her straight on the lips, "Don't worry I'll walk you." He grabbed Bonnie's hand and they walked out the door.

Alaric stood up and grabbed his coat, "Well I'm going to the grille, you coming Damon?"

"Nah, I think I am going to head over to the boarding house. I have to go on Stefan duty. See if he's been to the house or something like that." He watched as Alaric walked out the door.

That's when he felt a very horny Elena jump on him and start kissing him. "Woah Elena." He said between kisses. "It hasn't," *Kisses* "that long," *Kisses* "since," *Kisses* "the kitchen." He finished talking and put all his attention on kissing _his _ Elena passionatly. Elena traced his lips with her tounge for entrance. He opened his mouth letting Elena explore it with her tounge. Damon moaned and that's when he heard the door open. Damon stopped kissing Elena and moved his gaze to a shocked Alaric.

"Sorry I forgot my keys." Alaric said and quickly closed the door after he grabbed the keys.

"Shit." Elena said getting off Damon and sitting on the couch next to him. "Shit, shit, shit."

Damon sighed, "I'll go do damage control." Elena nodded at him. He kissed Elena quickly on the forehead and walked out the door.

He watched as Alaric's car was on the way to The Grille. Damon ran there at supernatural speed getting there before Alaric. He waited outside The Grille until he saw Alaric's car pull into the parking lot. Damon walked over to his car.

"Damon, what are you doing with Elena? She's dating your brother Damon. Who isn't here right know only because he gave himself to Klaus for you. Come on Damon I know your not that big of a dick." Alaric got out of his car locking it and walking into the grille.

Damon followed Alaric into the grille. "Elena's not just someone I'm going to sleep with once or twice so I take her away from my brother Alaric. I think I'm in love with her. Wait no, I know I'm in love with her." He finished off what he was saying as he sat on the barstool he always sat on and Alaric sat on the one next to him.

"Damon, I can't tell you what to do with your life, just don't hurt her. Can you do that?" Alaric said after ordering himself a scotch and Damon his usual bourban.

Damon nodded and said, " and Alaric don't tell anyone that me and Elena are kind of... Together. She didn't want anyone to know until she tells Stefan." He took a gulp of his bourban feeling the cold bitter taste trickle down his throat.

"Sure, no one will find out."

Alaric finished his drink and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going you never leave after one drink."

"Damon, it's one in the morning I'm going to sleep." Alaric yawned and walked out the grille.

Damon ordered one more bourban and finished it in a gulp and a half. Damon payed for the three drinks, flung his leather jacket over his shoulder and walked out of the grille.

***Back at the Gilbert house.***

Elena sighed as she lay back in the couch. She should have known not to just jump at first sight. She couldn't resist him anymore. He was sitting there so smug and sexy the whole movie. She got... Excited. She needed him at that second. She was surprised that didn't happen in the middle of the movie.

Elena saw the door open a crack then all the way. She saw Damon standing there looking at her.

"He said he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Not until we say it's fine."

"Good," Elena let out a sigh of releif. She then yawned and looked up into Damon's eyes smiling at him.

"Let's get you into bed," He picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs with her. They got into her room and he plopped her on her bed. He turned around to walk out the door until he heard his name.

"Damon," She said yawning again afterward. "Damon, stay with me tonight? Please."

Damon smirked, kicked off his shoes, and lay down next to her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms. Elena felt warm and safe in Damon's arms. Something that didn't happen with Stefan and never had.

"Good Night, Damon." She turned around and pecked his lips. "I love you."

"Good Night, Elena. I love you too." He said and pecked her back.

He watched Elena slowly drift to sleep and shortly after sleep dragged him away also.


End file.
